Under the stars The end of Hakuna matata
by kathykat
Summary: TLK story with my own words. Writed by using TLK and TLK3 stories.To be continued on the part 2


This is all to write from using TLK and TLK3 storie + plus my own words too

Early i write story "Hakuna matata and meeting Pumbaa" ok, i need to frite the part when Timon and Pumbaa meet Simba, but it's under working.

So, before that, read this, and maybe some comments too grins

Kati

-----------------------------

Simba looked at his friends. " Well, somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us."

Timon tries to keep his composure up. "What? You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?"

Pumbaa looked at Simba. "Really?"

"Hey, wait, wait, who told you something like that What mook made that up?"

Timon can't keep his composure anymore and breaks out laughing.

Pumbaa started to laugh too.

Simba looked Timon and Pumbaa and try to join his friends. "Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?"

"Oh, Simba, you're killing me!" Timon put his paws on his stomach. "Aww!"

Simba sighed and looked back to the stars. Then he silently gets up and leaves.

Timon saw sadly Simba's face and turned to look at Pumbaa. "Was it something I said?"

Pumbaa looked as Simba leave. "I don't know, Timon. I just thought that was funny thing."

"So I'm I", Timon looked to the grass and sighed out. "I'll better to go after him."

"Maybe Simba wants to be alone, Timon."

"Do you think so?"

"Yep", Pumbaa answered to him and smiled. "Don't worry. He's all right."

"Well," Timon slow down at his back again and looked at the sky. "Are you sure, Pumbaa?"

"Sure? Sure for what?"

"That, Simba be ok?"

"All right, little buddy, he's all right."

"Ok then", Timon looked Pumbaa. "Maybe you're right."

"Timon, stop it."

"What?"

"You worry so much, Timon. Relax."

"I don't know.."

"If Simba feels so sad, why he told to us about that..?"

Timon stopped his friend. "I'll better go."

"Timon", Pumbaa sighed. "It's not your fault."

Timon get up from the grass. His eyes were sad. "I don't know, Pumbaa. But I have to talk with that kid."

"Timon, he's not kid anymore. He's adult."

"I know, Pumbaa. But I have always called him that name. I don't know how to stop it."

"it's ok, Timon", Pumbaa smiled. "And maybe you should go after Simba."

"Are you going with me?" Timon look down at Pumbaa.

"No, Timon. I don't want to be on your way."

"No, Pumbaa. You know, you're not. How do you can ever think about that?"

"Sometimes I do, Timon. Go ahead now."

"But Pumbaa…"

"It's ok."

"But…?"

Pumbaa murmured something.

Timon looked at him. "We are right back, Pumbaa", then he was gone.

------------------------------

"Simba?" Timon hear something. It was like someone was crying. "Simba? Is that you?"

"Go ahead, Timon", Simba sighed out. "I'm ok."

"Are you? Then, why you leave after you told us about 'royal dead guys'?"

Simba turned to look at the sky. "It wasn't anything, Timon. I just feel some bad thing from my stomach. Maybe I eat too much grubs."

"Oh", Timon being to worry. "Are you ok?"

"Sure, Timon. Just have to rest a little time. I'm ok."

"Good boy", Timon smiled to him. "Feel free to tell me if you have some pain ok?"

Simba raised his head up and turned to look at his friend. "I will, Timon. Thank you."

"Well, Pumbaa wait for us. Are you going? It's bedtime."

"Ok, Timon", Simba smiled and gets up. Then he put his strong paw under Timon and got him up to his back. "You know, it wasn't you, Timon."

"What?"

"I hear what you ask from Pumbaa. That wasn't you."

"Oh", Timon smiled. "Good to know, kid."

"Hey, I'm not…", Simba being to say, the he looked at Timon and saw softly smile at his friend's face and shut up. "I mean that it's long time when you call me like this."

"It's ok, kid", Timon looked at his shoulder. "Where is Pumbaa?"

"I don't know. Why he's gone?"

"I don't know either. Pumbaa?"

Then he saw the warthog under the big tree. "There, Simba, I found him!"

Simba nodded and walk with Pumbaa's side. "He's sleeping."

Timon smiled and jumped off from Simba's back. "Are you ready to go to dreamland, Simba?"

Simba laughed. "Yes, Timon. I can't wait to go there."

"Well, Pumbaa is in there and I will follow him soon. Se you there, kid", Timon said as he slow down at Pumbaa's side and closed his eyes, "See you there then."

Simba smiled to his best friends but take a beep breath then. "I can't tell you about this, Timon. I'm sorry that I told the liar to you."

------------------------

On the next day, Simba and Pumbaa were just sleeping when Timon gets up. The meerkat look at his two friends and smiled with himself. He put his paw on his forehead and thought his hair. Then he yawns. "Oh boy, it was warm night to sleep", he breathed out and started to walk on to waterhole.

But Timon didn't notice that Pumbaa was wake up for a while. The warthog saw when he leaves.

"Timon?" he asked but his little friend was gone. Pumbaa snorted and gets up and started to follow his friend.

--------------------------------------

"Oh", Timon breathed out with a joy and get drink some water. "Much better."

"Timon?" Pumbaa asked and game to his friend's side. "Are you..?"

"AAAAH!", Timon yelled and fall on the water. "It's cold water! Whoaaaah!" he screamed out and trying to get up.

"Timon!" Pumbaa breathed out. "Whoap, are you ok?"

Timon stand up and looked at Pumbaa. "Are you kidding, buddy! I'm."

"Well, come out from there, you have got to swim enough."

"Are you humouring me all right?" Timon smiled when he jumped out from the lake. "I'm all wet!" he laughed as he looked at himself.

Pumbaa smiled. "Sorry, buddy."

"Nah, it is ok, Pumbaa, Hakuna matata", Timon drop some water away from his fur.

Pumbaa looked his friend for a while. "You get up before me, Timon. Usually you should sleep after."

Timon look at him. "I..i.. there was so warm, and I needed some water…"

"Stop it, Timon. You don't need to explain me for all."

"Ok, thanks, buddy", Timon smiled and lick himself dry. "So, Simba is sleeping yet?"

Pumbaa nodded. "You know, Simba always sleep after sunset."

"Once I can't keep his awake anymore", Timon laughed. "C'mon, buddy, let's get some breakfast."

"Lead the way", Pumbaa join his friend. "Do you know that huge tree, Timon? There are so many grubs that you can eat!"

Timon smiled. "Yeah, I know it. Hey, I have an idea!" then he look at Pumbaa and yelled; "You're the last!" and he starting to run to tree.

"Heyyy! That's not so nice!" Pumbaa yelled pretend to be angry and jumped on Timon's way. "You little.."

Timon stopped. "I didn't mean it, Pumbaa. It's just a joke.."

But before he should to say anything else, Pumbaa lift him up from his tail and pull away on the grass and being to run.

"Heyyy!" Timon started to run again and jumped on to Pumbaa's back. "And I think that this is not so nice!", he yelled out and started to tickle his friend.

"Aw, aw, aw, stop it!" Pumbaa laughed and trying to shake Timon off from his back.

"Hey, hey, wait, wait!" Timon yelled when he felt Pumbaa's shake. "I stop it, I stop it!"

Pumbaa starting to laugh and Timon jumped off his back. "You know, Pumbaa, I win!" he started to run and put his paws on the tree trunk.

Pumbaa laughed. "Yeah, you do, Timon!"

The meerkat laughed with the joy "Hey, look!" he saw two fat bugs on the tree trunk. "The winner starved", he makes the pleasure to Pumbaa.

Pumbaa makes his pleasure to Timon. "No, I'm starved"

Timon laughed and got the bug to his paw and give it to Pumbaa. "No, no, no, you got it."

"Ok, thanks", Pumbaa take the bug. "Oh, it's great taste!"

Timon grabbing a other bug and eat it. "You're right, Pumbaa. It's great."

After some more grubs their tummies were full.

"Oh, boy, I ate too much!" Pumbaa smiled as he lying on the grass.

Timon smiled and put his paws on to his stomach. "Yeah, me too."

Pumbaa laughed and looked up to the sky. "Hey, Timon, Simba sleeping yet!"

"Sleep and more sleep", Timon laughed out and wake up from the grass. "We live in the jungle..", he looking more cheerfully to his best friend. "Hey, the lion sleep in the jungle! I got it, Pumbaa! Let's go!"

---------------------------

Pumbaa started to laugh and gets up with singing for the bass. "Ohi'mbube, ohi'mbube, ohi'mbube…"

Timon smiled to him and started to sing and wave his paws on the air "In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight."

"Ohi'mbube, ohi'mbube, ohi'mbube…"

"The mighty jungle, the mighty jungle" Timon started to dace for a little as they walk towards the jungle.

"Ingonyama ilele, Ingonyama ilele! Hush my darling, don't fear my darling, the lion sleeps tonight."

" Ohi'mbube, ohi'mbube, ohi'mbube…", Pumbaa sing with a joy and saw one bug, witch was walking under his cloven hoof and started to followed it.

Timon didn't notice that Pumbaa turns to follow a bug and fades out.

"Oh, the lion sleep tonight!" Then he yelled to Pumbaa; "I can't hear you, buddy, back me up!

_A-WEEEE-ee-EE-ee ba-Pum-ba-bum-ba-wayyyy!"_ he stopped and turned to look at his shoulder and Realizing Pumbaa wasn't his side anymore. "Oh, Pumbaa? Pumbaa?" Timon call his friend. "Where you go?" he asked for himself and return on the way stage left thought that Pumbaa was go on in there. "Pumbaa? Where are you, buddy?" he called again and looked at his shoulder, but he didn't see the warthog anywhere.

"Oh, my, where is he?" Timon breathed out and try to look little far away.

Pumbaa didn't hear his friend's voice as he following the bug on the fallen tree trunk. The bug hiding behind a tree and Pumbaa noticed that he wouldn't follow it. "Timon?" he asked as he turned to look at his shoulder. Noticed that Timon wasn't anywhere, he snorted shrugged.

Then Pumbaa turned his looks on tree trunk and jumps over the log as he saw the bug at close range. "Now i get you!" He yelled with joy and switches in the grass and he saw it.

The pair of green eyes game along with him.

The lion jump off from the grass and started to run to Pumbaa.

Then the warthog noticed what he could have to do. "Whoa whoa! AAAEEEE!" he started to scream and started to run away so quickly that he could.

"Pumbaa?" Timon looked at his shoulder as he hears the noise of the chase. "Oh, my, it's Pumbaa!" he being to run to there where the voice game from.

"AAAEEEEEEH!" Pumbaa runs near Timon and gets stuck under the root of a tree by trying to squeeze through .

"Whoa, whoa", Timon yelled as he take some steps away from his friend. Then he looked at Pumbaa's face and saw the horror at his friend's eyes. "Pumbaa? Pumbaa? What it is, what I going on?"

Pumbaa trying to gets himself off of the root of a tree. "SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" He yelled out.

"Whoa", Timon jumped on the branch and see the lioness charging at full speed towards them. Then he quickly jumped down and tries to help push Pumbaa out from under the root.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm here for you. Now we'd to get you off there!" Timon trying to take easy and looked at his shoulder and saw the lioness was about to close on Pumbaa and he is in the line of attack.

"AAAHHH!" he started to scream and closed his eyes as he hears the strong roar above him.

It was Simba. He was heard his friend and game to help them.

The lion attacked and catches the lioness head on at full force. They start fighting savagely.

Quickly Timon opened his eyes and jumped on the tree trunk and turned his looks at Pumbaa.

"Are you ok, buddy? Oh, you're all right. Don't worry; I'm still here for you!" Then he turned to look Simba and noticed that his friend fighter with that outcast.

"Get her! Bite her head! Go for the jugular. The jugular!" and then he turned his look against to Pumbaa. "Oh my, she tries to hurt you."

"I'm ok, Timon", Pumbaa yelled. "What happen on there!"

Timon turned to look two lions and noticed then that the female was the winner and Simba was in trouble under her.

----------------------

Two lions look at each others for eyes by eyes. Simba noticed that the outlander looks so familiar.

"Nala? " Simba asked and she gets off from him and takes some more steps on the back. The she looked at him.

Simba wakes up with a smile at his face and look to the lioness.

"Is it really you?"

"Who.. who _are_ you?" Nala look at him. 'Who was that lion, Why I don't have ever seen him? Hah! Why he isn't on Pride rock. But why he looks so familiar?'

"It's me. Simba"

She looked to his eyes. 'Oh my goodness, it's true!'

"Oh, yay", Nala yelled with the joy on his heart. "Simba, you're alive!"

"Aaah! How did you, who... wow! This is cool; it's great to see you!"

Timon looked at the lions and turned to look at Pumbaa. "What the..?"

Pumbaa trying to gets himself off of the root of a tree again. "Timon?"

"Hey, hey, hey, what's up on here?" Timon yelled and walk with the lion's side.

Simba didn't saw Timon's gaming.

"What are you doing here?"

Nala laughed. "What do you mean, "What am _I_ doing here?" What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hey, what it is up here!" Timon yelled again.

Simba looked down and saw Timon. "Oh, Timon, this is Nala, she's my best friend."

"Oh really? Friend?"

"Oh, yeah", Simba smiled and looked at the tree trunk where Pumbaa was. "Hey, Pumbaa, come over here."

Timon look as his friend when he gets himself off the root of a tree and walking with him. "Is all ok?" Timon asked silently.

The warthog nodded and turned his look at Simba.

"Nala, this is Pumbaa. Pumbaa, Nala."

Pumbaa smiled. " Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Nala remember that she was trying to attack to Pumbaa. 'And this warthog was Simba's friend. How she can..'

"The pleasure's all mine."

Timon looked at all those three and try to understand what have just happened.

"How do you do.. Whoa! Whoa. _Time_ out.. Lemme get this straight. You know her. She knows you. But she wants to eat Pumbaa. And everybody's... okay with this? Did I miss something?"

"Hey, Timon, relax", Simba told him. And before he says anything else, Nala spoke once again.

"Wait till everybody finds out you've been _here_ all this time! And your mother... what will _she_ think?"

"I don't know. She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know."

"Well, of _course_ they do. Everyone thinks you're dead."

" They do?"

"Yeah. Scar told us about the stampede."

"He did? Well...", Simba looked at the grass and the back to Nala. "What else did he tell you?"

" What else matters? You're alive. And that means... you're the king",Nala smiled.

"Oh, c'mon", Timon murmured. "The King Lady, have you got your lions crossed", he said as he walked at Simba's side and laid his paw on to his friend's paw.

Nala looked at him. 'Who was that meerkat?'

But Pumbaa was serious. "King? You're _Majesty!_ I gravel at your feet", he noisily kisses Simba's paw.

"Stop it, Pumbaa."

Timon sighed and walking at Pumbaa's side and put his paws at his friend's nose. "It's not "gravel." It's "grovel." And don't, he's not the king", then he looked at Simba. "Or are you?"

Simba looked surprised. "No", he said quickly.

"Simba?" Nala looked at Simba. "How can you..?"

Simba turned to Nala. "No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was going to be, but that was a long time ago."

Timon wanted to know what it this all. "Let me get this straight. You're the _king?_ And you never _told_ us?"

"There is anything to tell you about."

"Do you remember what had happened by yesterday night, Simba? If this is true, how you couldn't told to us anything about this 'king' thing."

"Well,", Simba it doesn't matter anymore, Timon. I'm not the king."

"But..?"

Nala smiled to Timon. "Um, Could you guys... excuse us for a few minutes?

Timon looked Pumbaa. "Aw, whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, Simba?"

Simba turned to look at Nala and then again to Timon. "Timon, i think that you'd better to go for a while."

Timon can't believe his ears and he breathed out. "It starts! Come on, Pumbaa", he started to walk off and Pumbaa followed after him. "You think you know a guy..."

------------------------

They were on the bushes.

Timon sighed out. "This is nice, Pumbaa. It's very nice..! And I will tell you that this stinks. "

"Oh, sorry, buddy", Pumbaa snorted sadly.

Timon looked at him and smiled without gladly. "Not you, Pumbaa. Them", he said as he lead his paws to Simba and Nala.

"What is wrong with that?"

"You know, Pumbaa, they're alone. They're together."

"I don't see what wrong it is?

Timon looked at him. "I can see what's happening."

Pumbaa turned to his eyes at Timon. "What?"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our trio's down to two."

"Oh."

"And in short, our pal is doomed", Timon sighed out and starting to walk away.

"Where are you coming?" Pumbaa asked. "Timon?"

"Nowhere, Pumbaa, I'm an idiot."

"Why? You're not an idiot, Timon."

"I should to know what it is going to be. Do you remember when Simba told us about those kings of the past are up there, watching over us?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh", Timon turned off.

"But how you can call yourself like that? You couldn't know…"

"But I could have to."

"Hey, Timon, it's not your fault."

Timon turned his look at his big friend. "Quiet, Pumbaa, I hear something", he put his paw on to his ear and try to listen.

"Listen: You think you can just show up…", Simba's angry voice game out.

"I would if you'd just tell me", Nala spoke up. "Simba? Why this all? Why you can't tell me what it is?"

-------------

Simba looked at her. He was so angry to himself. "How I can ever tell to you like this..?"

Nala doesn't understand. "What?"

"Oh, forget it!" Simba murmured and walked away to grassland.

"Oh, fine!" Nala yelled out. "You can only run away from me, Simba. But I know that you're the king and you should to do what you need to do", she looked down on the grass and sighed out. She starting to walk away to waterhole and then slow down under big tree.

------

"But it can't be good thing, Timon", Pumbaa said and looked at his little friend. "If Simba is the king.."

"No, he's not a king", Timon looked away. "If Simba is the king, why then he would ever be here."

"Oh, you're right, Timon. But.."

"You hear that too, Pumbaa."

"But I think that Simba can't express his feelings.."

"What feelings? Oh, Pumbaa, I know that it wasn't anything."

"But Simba looked angry, Timon.."

"Then it's their problem, not ours."

"But I think that we should get to go help our friend, Timon."

"Aww, Pumbaa. You never get it up do you? If Simba needs our help, he knows that he can game in and ask."

Pumbaa snorted looking away and take deep breath. "Ok, Timon. Maybe you're right."

"Not maybe, I'm", Timon smiled and looked to Pumbaa. "Hey, what it's now? Are you ok?"

Pumbaa turned his look to him. "Timon, I don't know. It feels too bad to know how Simba feel."

Timon smiled to his best friend. "Hey, Pumbaa, it's ok. Simba is adult lion and he can take care of himself."

"I don't know it, Timon."

"But I know, Pumbaa. And it's all right. C'mon, buddy, go to bed. And talk about this in the morning."

Pumbaa nodded and slowed down to their leaf bed.

"And don't worry", Timon smiled and jumped to Pumbaa's stomach. "Believe me; all is going to be all right."

"Ok, Timon, if you say so", Pumbaa tried to smile. "Hey, buddy."

"What it is now?"

"It's your turn."

"Oh", Timon laughed. "Good night."

"Sleep tight."

"Dream of bedbugs tonight", Timon smiled and looked Pumbaa who had closed his eyes. "Don't worry anymore about this, my friend. All is going to be right now", he said and closed his eyes.

--------------------------

But he couldn't to sleep. And when the dream comes on to his mind, it was still morning.

"Hey, wake up" Nala taps Timon with a paw. "Hey, meerkat time to wake up."

"Oh, mommy, give me just little time…", Timon murmured as he sleep.

"Hey, wake up!" Nala yelled

"Whoa, whoa, Pumbaa, it's not ever midday yet…!", Timon opened his eyes and see a huge lion face in his view and starts to scream.

Pumbaa opened his eyes. "What midday?" he asked and looked at Nala's face. "AAAAAAK!"

Nala shut them up. "Whoa! Whoa! It's only me!"

Timon noticed to shut his mouth and put his paw over his heart. "Oh my! Don't ever do that again!"

Nala trying to smiled. "I'm sorry, Timon. But have you seen Simba?"

"Oh my poor head", Timon murmured as he holding a paw to his head and jumped off from Pumbaa's stomach. "I just thought he was with you."

Nala sighed out. 'Where Simba has to go?'

"He was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?"

" Thought that what had happened by last night", Timon whispered and looked away. This female lion were runs Simba away from he and Pumbaa.

For the same time he hear the scary laughed, and looked up, and saw the old baboon who is sitting in a tree above them.

"Ho, ho, ho, You won't find him here Ha ha ha."

"Hey, what you have to do to Simba?" Timon yelled. "What are you doing here?"

Pumbaa gets up and walk at his friend's side. "Who is that monkey, Timon?"

Timon turned his looks to Pumbaa. "Just one crazy, old baboon who once told look beyond what i see."

"Oh, that monkey?" Pumbaa noticed.

"And I can't believe that he's gone back."

"Back? What do you mean by that?" Timon looked at the lioness.

"Simba's gone to challenge Scar", Nala tell him.

"Who?"

"Um, who's got a scar?" Pumbaa asked.

"Me!" Timon murmured and put his paw on his forehead.

Nala shook her head. "You don't get it do you?"

Timon breathed out and looked up to Nala. "Okay, I'm out of there. Tell me again what is happened?"

"Simba's the rightful King. But after he disappeared, Scar proclaimed himself the King and formed an alliance with the hyenas on the Pride lands", Nala tell to him. "But don't you see that we'd got to go on now. Simba needs our help!"

Then Nala starts to run away.

'Ok, now they're gone' Timon think of himself and turns his look at Pumbaa who looked after Nala.

"We'd better to go, Timon", Pumbaa said without looking his friend.

"What?" Timon give surprised look to him. "This is going to be war, Pumbaa. Do you want to fight?"

Pumbaa snorted and shook his head. "The war?"

"You know, they're killed each others and here are more blood after all."

"But", Pumbaa looked down at his friend. "What if something will happen to Simba?"

Timon sighed out. "I know, Pumbaa, let's go", he jumped on warthog's back and Pumbaa starting run to the desert.

------------------------------------


End file.
